Long Lost Temptations: A Saw Survivor
by Lady Paper Wing
Summary: Audrey thought popping pills and suicide would solve her problems. But what will she see when she finds herself in the clutches of the infamous Jigsaw? She will see a side of John Kramer that no one has ever seen before. Rated M for language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Her head felt so heavy. Her stomach ached with unthinkable pain. She carefully opened her eyes, to see nothing but dark blurs, with a small light shining overhead. She cringed, the light stung her eyes. She moved to lift her hand to shield her face, only to look down and see she was bound by her wrists and feet to a metal pole. Her vision cleared, as she became aware of her surroundings. Everything was dark, and the air smelt of mold and dust. She could taste blood in her mouth. She started to cry, when she realised, she was a prisoner.

_Audrey Hazelrigg, had just turned 21 years old. Fresh out of college. No boyfriend. No car. Nothing. She was alone her whole life, living as an only child with her dying grandma in a hospital. She figured, if she was alone when she was child, she might as well stay alone for the rest of her life. _

_She worked as a photographer's assistant, at a local modeling corporation. Anything the photographer asked for, she'd do it. Coffee. A back rub. Water. A chauffeur. She was a slave to high fashion media. She hated her job. But at least it helped her afford her cozy 6th floor apartment. _

_She came home one night, tired and weak from a long day of running errands. As soon as she walked in, she locked the door, threw her coat down, and headed straight for the liquor cabinet. At first, one drink every few weeks was just a small comfort she had after a day on her feet. But soon, it turned into one drink a day. That turned into three drinks. Then she started taking pills. Xanex, and anything else she could find that would take the edge off. She became addicted. She was caught at work, popping pills in the bathroom during her lunch break. One night, she snapped. She ran into the bathroom. incredibly intoxicated and reached for the safety razors in the mirror cabinet. She cut horizontally up and down her arms and legs. Cutting words and pictures of the morbid thoughts that rain through her dizzy head. The floor was slick with blood. She didn't remember exactly what happened, but all she could remember last seeing in the mirror, was a cloaked figure, approaching from behind, and a hand covering her eyes. All she could hear, was her own scream, and slow breathing, fading in her ears. Then, darkness. _

Audrey struggled. She groaned and relaxed to try and ease the sharp agonizing pain in her stomach. But it only grew worse as she woke up. She tried to pull away from the metal pole, but she was completely bound it it. She could not move at all.

"I'm glad your awake." a spine-chilling voice crept out of the dark. She lifted her head in attention, with her long brown hair falling down the sides of her face. She looked to see a television set, glowing through the darkness. With a shot of a eerie puppet. Her heart dropped. It was the most chilling thing she had ever seen.

"I want to play a game..." the puppet said.

"What the fuck?" she said quietly to herself. Small tears began to fall down her face. She had never been so scared in her whole life.

"Look around you..." the voice said. The lights suddenly turned on in a flash of light, nearly blinding Audrey. She closed her eyes and then looked around to find herself in a giant glass tank, nearly 8 feet high, with a lid over top. And there were two drains planted on the floors. "Right now, you are in a tank, that can hold up to 110 gallons of water. As you can see, there is no way out. No doors. No windows. Just the lock hatch above you."

Audrey looked everywhere to see if there was a small crack in the glass that she could break through, but everything was in pristine condition. "Two night ago, you put a razor to your wrists, wishing death upon yourself. You constant consumption of liquor eventually consumed your life. Until you couldn't live with yourself any longer. You were drowning in your own self pity. So now, the time has come. Will you drown? Or will you live? You have 2 minutes to find a way out. But there is only one way out of this. Would you be willing to let someone touch you, to save your life? Would you give a man what he needs, to release yourself? What was the very last thing you said to your grandmother, before she died of leukemia? The choice is yours. Live or die. Let the games begin."

The TV shut off with a click. The floor vibrated subtly. She could hear guttural rumbling beneath her. She suddenly realized that the drains on the floor, were not drains at all. They were spouts. With a loud explosion, water began the gush out of the spouts and fill the tank. It startled her, causing her to yelp in fear. She struggled to pull away from the pole. The she begged for help, but no one was there to save her. She tugged at the straps and pulled so hard that her wrist popped out of place. She screamed, but was able to get her arm free. She ripped the other straps off and went for her feet next. The water had flooded in so quickly, it was almost above her ankles. As soon as she ripped away at the bindings on her feet, she went for the glass window and pounded on it.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!" she screamed. She heard more rumbling, but this time it came from above. She looked up to see rows and rows of sprinklers over head that had turned on, showering her with cold water. She was now completely soaked, and scared out of her mind. She couldn't think of anything else, but "Why me?". She pounded on the glass, screaming louder and louder.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT YOU SICK FUCKER! LET ME OUT!" she screamed. The water was now up to her waist. "LET ME OUT! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Behind a two way mirror, a cloaked figure watched, and waited. He wanted to see his prisoner come out victorious and free, but he wanted to teach her the meaning of living. And that life was not meant to be thrown away so easily.

_It was March 13th, 1995 at a hospital. Audrey was only 11 years old. That day was the day her grandmother died, and left Audrey alone forever. Her grandma had about 40,000 saved in the bank, and entrusted the money to Audrey when she died, so that Audrey wouldn't be completely penniless. The money would be saved until she turned 18. But by then, she had already spent so much of that money from her debts to the government, that all she had left, was just enough to go to college. _

_She remembered sitting by her grandma, watching her sleep peacefully. The heart meter beeped repeatedly, calmly. Everything was serene but gloomy. No one told Audrey her grandma was due to be dead sometime during the night. But in some ways, she already knew that she would not be there for much longer._

Audrey panicked and screamed for help. It was no use. The water was now up to her breasts. She searched frantically and spotted the pole she was attached to. She trudged through the water over to it and yanked at it to see if it would break free. She could use it as a way to break through the glass. She pulled as hard as she could, minding that her wrist was in terrible pain. But it wouldn't budge an inch.

"Fuck!" she screamed in frustration. "God dammit! Fuck please! I want to live! Please, let me go!" she cried hysterically. She felt so pitiful and useless. She knew this would be the end. She would be one of those people that didn't die peacefully in their sleep. She would be one of those people, that died from a freaky tragedy. The water was now up to her her neck. She started to float and was now able to swim around. She looked up at the ceiling and cried, feeling the sprinklers showering her face.

_Her grandma awoke, and stared at Audrey. _

_"What are you doing here. I thought you were supposed to be in school." she said weakly._

_"I didn't go today. The nurse said I could stay." Audrey said sadly. _

_"Hrrmmm..." her grandma grumbled. She could see tears building up in her beautiful green eyes. "Hey..."_

_Audrey looked up at her, with a small tear coming down her face. "Your going to be okay. You'll grow up. Do great in school. Meet a nice boy. You'll be alright." she said. Audrey took her grandma's hand._

_"Please don't go." she whimpered. Her grandma just smiled and heaved a big sigh. "I love you..."_

_Her grandma laid there, as still as can be, smiling, with her eyes wide open. Audrey's chin wobbled as tears fell down her face. "Grandma...?" she whispered. She was gone. At that instant in her life, there was no one there for her anymore. No one to comfort her. Care for her. Watch over her. All she had now, was herself. Within a few hours, child services picked her up and took her to a foster home. _

The water had reach up to 6 feet, well above Audrey's actual height. She swam around and smacked the glass, screaming over and over. She tried to think of any possible way of getting out without busting the glass. She remembered what the puppet said. "_Will you drown? Or will you live? Would you be willing to let someone touch you, to save your life?"_

"What the fuck does that mean?" she mumbled to herself. She tried harder to remember any vital details or clues. _"What was the very last thing you said to your grandmother, before she died of leukemia? The choice is yours. Live or die." _Her jaw dropped. She uttered the very last words she could remember saying to her grandma. "I love you..." Then she wondered, who would know what she said to her grandmother? Was it someone she knew? Or was someone watching her while she saw her grandma die? And what did 'I love you' have anything to do with what was happening to her? She didn't have time to wonder about such things. The water was rising faster and faster ever second.

"SHE SAID I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She yelled louder and louder, banging on the glass. She hoped to god that this was her ticket out. " I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly, she felt a sudden drop. The water had drained like a toilet, within seconds. She felt to the floor with her soaked shirt and jeans. Her hair was stringy and tangled. She looked down at her wrists and saw the swollen raw, red lines running down her arms. She massaged her hurting wrist and stood up. She didn't understand how she was going to get out without any windows or doors. She heard a squeak, and the lid up above her unlatched and flipped out. A small fire chain link fire escape ladder fell to the floor. She ran over to it and climbed up. Once she had gotten to the top, she saw no sign of anyone. She saw a small flight of stairs leading down to the floor. She climbed up over the side of the tank and went down the stairs and entered a cluttered room.

There was posters, fences, papers, dolls, tools, benches, everything you could ever think of in the room. She walked through in small isle that hadn't been occupied by stuff.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked. It was so quiet. She looked around and walked up to a desk to see the puppet she had seen on the tv. She looked closer at it, and touched the smoothness with her index finger. The puppet busted out into hysterical laughter, startling Audrey, causing her to gasp.

"Audrey Hazelrigg..." a quiet, raspy voice chilled the air. She jumped and turned to see a man sitting at a desk in the far corner, cloaked, and staring straight her.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey's heart dropped into her stomach. His eyes met hers instantly. She took a few steps back, wondering if now was the time to try and escape before she was tortured again.

The man stood up and very slowly walked over to her. She gasped in terror and ran away from him. She could hear his footsteps becoming shorter and faster. The floor squeaked under her wet feet. She found a door and ran over to it. She pushed it, but it wouldn't move. The man came closer and closer, until she was trapped in the corner. Tears filled her eyes as she sunk down to the floor in fear.

"Please don't...please. Leave me alone..." she said pathetically. He looked down at her, expressionless. But there was a subtle sadistic smile, lurking within him. She stared down at the floor, too afraid to look into the eyes of her captor. He knelt down in from of her. He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face up to his face.

"Do you want to live now?" he asked her ever so quietly. She stared into his deep eyes, as he gently stroked her chin with the end of his thumb. She could see that the lines of his face weren't from age, but from stress and horrible experiences. She nodded solemnly.

"Will you appreciate your precious life now?" he asked again. She nodded as before.

"Good..." he said. He stood up again and looked down at her. "Now...you need to play by the rules."

"W-what?" she mumbled.

"By escaping, you promised me something." he said, turning around and walking away, slowly. She tried to recollect of anything he said that could have meant her promising him anything. She looked down at the floor again and thought. _Would you be willing to let someone touch you, to save your life? _Her heart stopped for a second. She looked up at him.

"Y-you mean, I need to..." she paused, nervously. "Sleep with you?"

He gave a muffled chuckle. "Unless you would like to go back in the tank, I would suggest you play by the rules, Audrey." he said. "Open the door and go up the stairs. Then turn left to the first door."

Audrey's heart pounded. She didn't know exactly what he wanted. But she knew she it wasn't going to be enjoyable. She pushed the door, but it still wouldn't budge.

She heard him chuckle from behind again. He walked over and smoothly pulled it open, revealing a set of steps. Audrey blushed in embarrasment. She went upstairs, while the man walked away. She found herself in a long hallway of doors. She pushed open the first door on her left. She walked into the dark room, dimly lit by a candle in the far corner. She approached a master size bed in the middle of the room. She couldn't tell what color the blankets or the sheets were, but they fell down like cascades over the sides of the bed. She looked around the room, to find drawings of what looked like plans on the walls. She studied each one. All of them were unique, and sadistically genius. She came to a sketching of a box, with what looked like to be water. Right next to it, tacked to the wall, was her senior photo. Her heart pounded. Right above it, was the obituary of her grandma.

**Beverly Anne Hazelrigg**

**1922 - 1994**

**Died of severe Leukemia. No funeral **

**arrangements were made.**

Her jaw dropped as her eyes watered. Why would this man know about her and her grandma? Had he watched her her whole life?

"Seems like forever ago, doesn't it?" The man appeared in the doorway. Audrey turned around with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Who the hell are you? How did you know me?" she said.

"My name's John. John Kramer. I saw your grandmother die. And ever since I saw you, I've always remembered." he said.

"Well what are you then? Some sick fucking stalker? Why did you kidnap me?" her voice elevated. "How did you know me from the hospital?"

"All your grandmother would have wanted, was for you to live. And you wanted to throw it all away. You thought pills and alcohol would solve your problems. I am merely teaching you, to appreciate your one chance at life." he said. "I went to the hospital, to get a screening. I walked by, and saw a sad little girl, who had no one else in the world to care for her. But not anymore." he said, walking closer to her.

"You stay away from me..." she said. Her voice was trembling.

"All I want, is for people like you to understand your life. And not to fuck it up." he said, he was enclosing her now.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled. She was frightened, but his evil smile, shadowed by his hood attracted her. She felt so drawn to him as he trapped her again. Her grabbed her waist and pressed her into the wall.

"If you really didn't want me, you would have done something about it by now." he smiled seductively. Her chest heaved in and out. Her mind told her to hate him. But her body loved the adrenaline of being touched by him. His strong hands grasping and groping her body. He moved his face closer to hers as he moved his hands up and down her hips. She shivered from the coldness of his hands, but leaned in and planted a deep kiss. She could have cared less by now if he was making attempts to kill her, she wanted him now.

He sighed, tasting her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled it close. She could feels his hands racing over her body, feeling and caressing her every curve. She put her hands on his chest and felt the warmth underneath his cloak. She then pulled away, and took off her wet shirt and threw it to the side. She went straight for her neck and kissed and sucked on the soft skin. She moaned quietly while he kissed her collarbone and moved down to her breasts. He rubbed his face in between them, taking in her lovely scent. Still buried in her breasts, he lead her over to the bed, laying her down gingerly. His manhood became hard underneath his pants. She unbuttoned her jeans and threw them on the floor. He kissed her stomach and held her arms down, teasing her with his tongue. She was so hot now. She wanted him so badly.

She pulled down her panties while he threw off his cloak and took the rest of his clothes off. He laid down on top of her, his penis erect, and ready for her. She moaned and kissed him deeply over and over again. She could smell a faint scent of cologne on him. He positioned himself and pushed his manhood deep inside her hot tunnel. She jumped and moaned loudly. So many waves of pleasure shot throughout her whole body. He thrusted in and out, tearing away at her virginity. She held him closely as he pushed himself deeper into her. She screamed in pure pleasure. She could feel her wetness running down her thighs. He grunted as he pumped in and out faster and faster.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. She closed her eyes and squealed with delight as she came. But John wasn't finished. He pounded at her as fast and as hard as he could. He tensed up and felt pressure building inside of him.

"OH fuck!" he yelled and erupted into her. In that moment, he collapsed with Audrey still in his arms. He rolled onto his back and held her close to him. She could hear his heart pounding. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"Your free..." he whispered into her ear. Without another word, she pulled covers up and fell asleep with him.

In the morning, she awoke to an empty bed. The room was still dark and gloomy. She looked around for any sign of John, but his clothes were gone. There in the corner was her clothes laid in a pile. She walked over to it, with a sheet wrapped around her. She knelt down and found her senior picture, her grandma's obituary, and the sketching of the tank. She picked it up and flipped it over to see beautiful rugged handwriting:

_"So you'll always remember..._

_your friend, _

_ John"_


End file.
